


Doces ou...?

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Poetic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Não consegui pensar em nada que eu conseguisse escrever então tentei fazer algo meio diferente X-X. Espero que esteja suficientemente aceitável e desculpe por ser tão insípido ;-;... Prometo fazer algo bem especial em uma próxima data <3</p></blockquote>





	Doces ou...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Travessuras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016642) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



     Abóboras e vassouras, luzes no sombrio, crianças e doces

     Olhos dourados revelando malícia adulta

     A mesma noite, a mesma luta, vários nuances

     Olhos castanhos entre diversão e inocência

 

     As crianças entram na casa dos monstros que brincam de disfarce

     Sonhos açucarados se tornando pesadelos amargos

     Logo o terror tomará conta de sua face

     Crianças, fiquem bem perto de seus amigos

 

     Porque na noite de Halloween o palhaço sai à caça

     Risos animados rapidamente se tornando gritos, agoniados

     Não poderá fugir ou sobreviver não importa o que faça.

     Apenas um preço a pagar por serem tão descuidados.

 

     O mundo está girando o mundo está girando

     Mas não o do jeito que as duas crianças viam girar

     Pequeno esqueleto dançante não tenha medo

     Logo você também poderá o pesadelo sonhar

 

     E quando seus olhos se abrirem já será o fim da noite.

     A bruxinha já voou, o gatinho se afogou

     Gatos brancos não trazem nenhuma sorte

      Sabia bem disso, o homem que chegou

 

     E agora o ato final, para a noite ficar perfeita

     Medo e atrevimento, raiva e arrependimento

     Uma semente plantada, uma bela colheita

     Satisfação garantida no último momento

 

     Tocá-lo, aterrorizá-lo é apenas um pouco do que pretende

     O beijo, excitante e devorador, cada mordida gulosa

     No garotinho especial, na saborosa maçã verde

     Teria daquele pequeno corpo, uma memória prazerosa

 

     Naquela noite ninguém viu, naquela noite não mais veem

     Os olhos castanhos ainda enfeitam a casa das torturas

     Sejam todos bem vindos, é a Noite de Halloween

     Pequenas crianças, desejam doces ou travessuras?  

**Author's Note:**

> Não consegui pensar em nada que eu conseguisse escrever então tentei fazer algo meio diferente X-X. Espero que esteja suficientemente aceitável e desculpe por ser tão insípido ;-;... Prometo fazer algo bem especial em uma próxima data <3


End file.
